


Obsession

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, fluff at the end, ooc????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: Robbie clearly has an obsession with Sportacus and believes it is going to do him no good until one day he is proved wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request. Yes, I know it's banal and cliché and stuff, but I just needed to let it out of my chest. This intended to be waaaay darker.
> 
> I was listening to "Obsession" by Army of Lovers and "Dream on" by Depeche Mode when I was writing this.

This feeling was going to kill him. It was literally eating him up inside and willing to consume him whole. Growing every day, taking roots in the darkest corners of his soul. He tried to oppress it, oh so many times, never wanting to admit what he felt. It just wouldn’t let go, strengthening every time the number one villain would see the subject of his thoughts – face to face, in his periscope, in his dreams – sometimes it seemed that person was everywhere. It was an infatuation, an unhealthy obsession, a feverish illness. And it needed to stop, because it would never lead to any good and would never be reciprocated. 

It would be better if that blue elf would leave the town. He told that himself every day many times, trying to believe that it would be better for everyone, himself in particular. Life would be just like before Sportacus came to town. The elf would be gone, and the feeling would disappear as well. And the emptiness in his heart could be filled with something more pleasant, like doing nothing at all. No one would bother him anymore, ruining his sleep, rescuing everyone, making the life in Lazytown bright and cheerful, occupying thoughts all the time. Damn. It would be easy to delete Sportaflop from his own mind, wouldn’t it?  If only that stupid flippity elf would leave _forever_.

No matter how many times Robbie failed in his plans and schemes, he would never give up his goals. What else could he do anyway, when his rest was constantly being ruined? Sometimes it didn’t end that bad for him, when they let him sing the Bing bang song, or when he finally got to sleep after having been awake for three days. Today was not one of those days.

Robbie was walking home after his defeat as usual, while the others were having fun, when he fell into one of his traps and hurt his leg, so that his foot was a bit bleeding. Nevertheless, the villain managed to get out of it and walk back to his lair and fell down in his orange chair with relief. He needed rest after all the moving he had done today, and he also had to tend to the wound, which didn’t hurt that much, but was rather annoying because it wouldn’t stop bleeding and it was already staining the floor. Robbie quickly found some bandages, presumably not as sterile as they used to be when they had been bought, but that was alright for now, at least they were able to stop the blood for some time.

Soon Robbie was seating in his armchair with his favorite blankie on his lap, making himself as comfortable as possible. He was holding a large mug of hot chocolate, a temporary surrogate for emotional warmth that would get cold soon anyway because of the heating problems in the lair and the natural chillness of the villain’s hands. The television didn’t show anything entertaining; apparently it had to be some Boring Economics day or something. Still, it suited the infamous of disguise – maybe he would be able to fall asleep and have a good dream for the first time this week. By “a good dream” Robbie meant something that wouldn’t remind him of how worthless and unwanted he is in the real world. Again, he desperately tried to push those thoughts away. At least the end of the day had to be normal.

And indeed would it have been normal, if only the universe hadn’t decided to wreck that moment. With the sounds of someone tapping on the hatch loudly.

“Robbie, can I come down? You forgot your purple jacket, I thought you might want it back”.  He had probably left it when he was running away in haste, Robbie remembered when he heard the familiar voice of his enemy, the slightly above average hero Sportacus. As if the other things this day weren’t enough!

“Just throw it down the tube!” – Robbie shouted in displeasure, staying in his chair because he felt reluctant to stand up and he was one hundred percent sure it was Sportaflop and he’ll be gone pretty soon.

“But don’t you think it can get dirty there?” – the voice responded.  - “It looks dusty, and the jacket is too beautiful”.

 Normally, Robbie would insist that Sportacus would leave as many times as it would take, but now he was just too tired to argue. “Fine”, - he said, thinking that he wouldn’t simply get rid of this blue jumping kangaroo now. Whoosh – and he could hear the hero coming down the tube, a few seconds – and the hero was in the lair. Shiny and fit and strong as he always was, that was extremely irritating.

“Here it is”, - he said, smiling and pointing at the jacket. I’ll put it right here, okay?” – Sportacus placed the clothing at the chair and turned to Robbie to see the reaction, which was a short nod. Then the elf lowered his gaze and frowned because he saw Robbie’s foot in bandages. - “Is your foot alright?”

“Yeah, it’s completely fine”, - Robbie shrugged and turned away as if it was no big deal – and it was no big deal, actually, the whole attention to that was unnecessary. - “Nothing for you to worry about”

“You sure?” - Sportacus sounded concerned. - “You know, I hardly ever check if you’re okay, after all those tricks of yours…”

“I said I was _fine_ ” – The villain tried his best to make a menacing look – it really started to get on his nerves. As if he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself, for freak’s sake.

“You sure you don’t need anything? It’s rather dark and cold here, and it doesn’t look like you have any sportscandy here” – Sportacus couldn’t stand still at one place, and he kept moving from one part of the lair to another, glancing at all the objects around it – with interest at various machines and mechanisms and with disapproval at numerous candy and French fries wrappers.

“Just leave, Sportadumb”, – Robbie grunted and put the mug on the table beside the chair. - “Since you can’t simply get out of my life”.  The fake concern was the last thing Robbie wanted; it would better be nothing at all.

“Why do you want me to go away so much?” – Sportacus sat down on the floor near the armchair, gazing like he was genuinely trying to find the answer hidden in Robbie’s dusky eyes. – “Do you really hate me?” The last question sounded concerned and decisive, and it was becoming unbearable. The sickening closeness just added fuel to the fire, and the tall villain broke out, his voice sounding unnaturally and exasperated.

“Why do you care?” Robbie shifted his look somewhere to the back of the armchair to break the eye contact and turned his face back to Sportacus after a short pause, without waiting for an answer. - “Why are you being so kind to me? For no reason?” That was the question that had always been tormenting him - for this above-average hero seemed like he did not care how bad Robbie was, however many times he tried to chase Sportacus out of Lazytown, how determined he was in his plans and traps and disguises.

For some reason, a small indistinguishable tear appeared in the corner of his left eye, and the villain, to his bigger embarrassment, was realizing that more tears were on the way. It would be terrible to cry in front of the enemy, and because of what, because he couldn’t keep his feelings inside, because he is so weary, sleep-deprived and tired being alone all the time? Robbie struggled to stay still as much as he can.

“Because you are my friend, Robbie, and it hurts me to see you like that”, - the answer came almost instantly, and then the elf's hands were gently placed on Robbie's shoulders. It almost felt like a hug and it made Robbie tremble. He had been touched quite rarely, and the sensation sent sparks all around his body.

“I hate you, Sportacus” – the taller man couldn’t hold the emotions anymore, digging with his fingers in the soft fabric of Sportacus’ costume, his voice muffled. “I hate you so much, why can’t you just leave like everybody else does?” – that was when the tears came, and he cast down his eyes, willing to sink into the earth just so no one could see him. And it was just then when he felt soft warm lips pressed to his forehead and startled in surprise, instinctively trying to move back.

“I’m not leaving you, not when you’re in a state like this”, - Sportacus’ voice was radiating warmth and peace, and it was a bit calming. The elf now pulled him into an embrace, as if he was afraid the other man would run away or vanish with his magic. “You matter a lot to me, I’m sorry I don’t show it to you as much as you deserve”.

“I don’t deserve anything”, - said Robbie quietly, still in shock from the sudden expression of affection and with thoughts messed up in his head. “I’m a villain, villains do not get love, and therefore, I will never be loved”.

"Why, of course you will be. Of course you will be", - the athletic elf protested without hesitation."You are loved. Everybody loves you". - With those words and comfort, Sportacus tried hard to prove the villain his self-worth, but the thick layers of anxiety and self-hate wouldn't let the message get through.

"Stop lying, you are just too perfect to love someone like me", - Robbie shook his head and tried to break the hug in disbelief, he couldn't stand lies like these. "I'm not good enough for everyone's favorite hero, don't you even try to prove me wrong".

"But I do love you". – The phrase hit the air like a myriad of concrete blocks falling from the sky and made Robbie freeze and stare at Sportacus in surprise, who used that opportunity to cup Robbie’s face in his hands and continued speaking. “If this won’t prove you that, I don’t know what else to do”.

And then Sportacus closed the already small gap between them and kissed him right on the lips.

It took Robbie a couple of minutes to recover from his frozen shocked state before he was trying kiss back awkwardly and impatiently, as if he was trying to convince himself he wasn’t dreaming. He could hardly believe it was actually happening to him and it wasn’t just his imagination, but the hot touches and the feeling of soft lips against his proved that it was definitely real.    It was too much for him and he gave in. Love had taken Robbie whole, and it was now that he realized he wanted this ardent intoxicating feeling to last _forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't suck as much as I think it does. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
